


A Home and a Family

by sisaat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Gen, Homesickness, POV Lance (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is homesick. Keith is already home, but it would be easier if his family wouldn't all rather be elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home and a Family

"If you don't want to be here just go back to Earth!"

Lance and Hunk both froze at the unexpected burst of anger. Keith stood up with his hands balled into fists and headed toward the door with quick steps like he couldn't wait to be out of here. Lance had managed to forget that Keith was even in the room. He hadn't thought he was listening to him talk to his friend about home and his family and how his youngest siblings must have grown since he last saw them...

"What the quiznak is your problem?"

Keith didn't stop. Hunk looked nervously between the doors that were closing behind their teammate and the piece of metals he was in the middle of soldering together. Lance didn't have anything keeping him from following. He jumped to his feet and ran after him.

"Don't kill each other!" Hunk yelled before the doors slid shut behind him. Lance missed being able to dramatically slam doors. He missed a lot of things.

Keith wasn't hard to find. He hadn't had time to get very far. Lance ran after him, yelling the whole time.

"No seriously what is your problem? I'm not allowed to even miss Earth now? What, I should only care about defeating Zarkon and never feel anything else? Like you? Hey, are you even listening to me? Keith!"

He grabbed a fistful of Keith's jacket and forced him to face him. Keith was red-faced and and scowling, but he didn't quite look at Lance. He glared at a spot over his left shoulder instead.

"Just leave me alone."

"No way! Not before you tell me what that was about."

Keith started to slip his shoulder out of his jacket. Lance grabbed him around the waist rather than let him run away. There was a brief struggle. They crashed into a wall and fell to the ground in a heap. Lance groaned, sat up from where he was half-lying on Keith and gave his teammate a once-over. Keith didn't seem hurt. He was also not trying to fight him or run anymore. Instead, he sat against the wall, brought his legs against him and rested his forehead on his knees.

"You want to go home," he said at last. It didn't sound like an accusation. It just sounded tired. Lance shifted to sit next to him and tried to let go of his own anger for now.

"Well, yeah? I miss it, and I miss my family, but it's not like I don't know that what we're doing here is important. We're defending the universe and all. I'm keeping them and everyone else safe by being here. I know that. I want that. But don't you ever miss Earth anyway?"

Keith slumped a little more against the wall. "No."

"Wait, seriously? You don't ever think about going back home?" Lance asked. Keith mumbled something into his knees. Lance leaned toward him to try to hear. "What was that? You're going to have to speak a little louder."

"This is h-home." His voice broke on the last word. His shoulders shook. "I don't have anywhere to go b-back to. T-this is h-home. You g-guys... you're t-the closest thing to f-family I have. A-and... and you all d-don't want to be here."

Oh. Lance didn't know what to do with that information now that he had it. Next to him, Keith was sobbing quietly, curled up into a tight ball. This wasn't how he had expected this confrontation to go. He leaned back until the back of his head rested against the wall and he stared at the alien blue lights that lit the hallway.

"Do you know what I really want to do when we get back to Earth?" Keith made a distressed little noise that Lance chose to interpret as a 'what?'. "I want to bring all of you guys home with me to meet my family. Because you're my family too, so I think you should know each other."

Keith's sobbing paused. Lance thought he might be holding his breath. "We a-are?"

Lance reached over and grabbed a fistful of red jacket again. He pulled his teammate against him and wrapped an arm around him. Keith went tense, but when he shifted it wasn't to move away. He rearranged himself to press his face into Lance's shoulder. Lance rubbed slow circle against his back. He was used to comforting siblings. He had never thought he would need to use those skills with Keith. But his life had taken a turn for the strange when he had bonded with a magical space robot lion.

"Of course you are. If I go back to Earth without all of you, I'll just miss you instead. I want to be with my family back home, but I want to be with this family too. And I'd be worried sick about you guys if you're still out here fighting without me."

"Even me?"

Lance smiled a bit. "Especially you. You want to fight everything."

Keith's shoulders shook again and Lance wasn't sure if he was crying or laughing or both. His shirt was getting wet where the tears had soaked through. Lance started to comb through his teammate's ridiculous hair with his free hand. Bit by bit, Keith relaxed against him. He was the one to break the silence.

"Sorry I yelled at you. I don't think I'm very good at family. I don't really... get it."

Lance continued rubbing Keith's back as he considered how to answer that.

"When I say Vol, you say..."

"Tron!" Keith answered with surprising enthusiasm for someone who still had his face buried into Lance's shoulder.

"See, it's okay if you don't get something. We can work on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe next time I write a Voltron fic it won't involve crying. Maybe.


End file.
